video_collection_international_ltd_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ITV Television Children's Favourites
ITV Television Children's Favourites is a UK VHS release by VCI on 10th November 1997. It contains twenty greatest adventures from twenty favourite children's ITV characters, including "Sooty", "Rosie and Jim", "Brum", "Tots TV", "Playbox", "Rainbow", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "The Wind in the Willows", "Cockleshell Bay", "Alias the Jester", "Creepy Crawlies", "The Jungle Book", "The Flintstones", "Button Moon", "SuperTed", "Fourways Farm", "The Riddlers", "Ragdolly Anna", "The Magic House" and "Molly's Gang". Description At last, all your friends from Children's Television together on one video in 20 GREAT ADVENTURES! Let's see what they're all doing... Episode Info # The Sooty Show: Collecting # Rosie and Jim: Bouncy Castles # Brum Goes Shopping # Tots TV: Tom's Storybook - Teddy Party # Playbox: Cranes # Rainbow: Sports Day 2 # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Paint Pots and Queens # The Wind in the Willows: The Storm # Cockleshell Bay: A Fresh Start # Alias the Jester: Magic Metal # Creepy Crawlies: The Best Day Ever # The Jungle Book: Solitary Kichi # The Flintstones: Love Letters on the Rocks # Button Moon: Cows on Button Moon # SuperTed and the Gun Smugglers # Fourways Farm: Appropriate Measures # The Riddlers: A Little Bit of Dirt # Ragdolly Anna: Ragdolly Anna's Christmas # The Magic House: A Drop in the Bucket # Molly's Gang: Tired Credits Runtime * 259 minutes Opening # VCI children's promo from 1997 by Jonathan Kydd # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # VCI logo (1995-2005) # ITV Television Children's Favourites title card # The Sooty Show intro # Start of Collecting (1990) Closing # End of Tired (1995) # Molly's Gang closing # Martin Gates Productions logo # A Central Programme for ITV # VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "The BFG" and the 'New for 97' overview. Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Sooty Category:The Sooty Show Category:Rosie and Jim Category:Brum Category:Tots TV Category:Playbox Category:Rainbow Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:Fourways Farm Category:Ragdolly Anna Category:Molly's Gang Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:Pat Hutchins (Rosie and Jim Presenter) Category:Toyah Wilcox (Brum Narrator) Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Martin Jarvis (Fourways Farm Narrator) Category:Pat Coombs (Ragdolly Anna Narrator) Category:Children's Compilations Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC Uc Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Clearwater Features Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Thames Video Category:Thames Television Category:BBC Category:Channel Four Television Category:Yorkshire Television Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:SuperTed Category:Peter Hawkins (SuperTed Narrator) Category:Siriol Animation Category:S4C Category:Nippon Animation Category:Doro TV Merchandising Category:Martin Gates Productions Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:Creepy Crawlies Category:Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli Category:Button Moon Category:Robin Parkinson (Button Moon Narrator) Category:Geoffrey Hayes (Rainbow Presenter) Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Ian Carmichael (The Wind in the Willows Narrator) Category:Paul Nicholas (Creepy Crawlies Narrator) Category:Central Independent Television Category:Cockleshell Bay Category:Brian Trueman (Cockleshall Bay Narrator) Category:Alias the Jester Category:The Riddlers Category:The Magic House Category:Scottish Television